


Faceless

by Woon



Series: Defaced [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Groping, Hand Job, Jerome Being Jerome, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Swearing, auto theft, crude language, giving head in a moving vehicle, kissing a faceless Jerome, stealing police uniforms, think I covered it all, threatened with a knife, vehicular manslaughter, will add more tags if needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Jerome is alive. You both cause a little chaos (among other things) as you go to find Dwight who has Jerome's face.





	Faceless

 

 

 

 

      You weren’t happy about them separating you from Jerome’s body, but you kept quiet worried they would throw you in with the freaks in the cages. You had felt it, you couldn’t have imagined it. Holding his hand you had felt a gentle squeeze. A fight broke out near the cages and cops ran over to break it up, including the suit that had been questioning you. You needed to find Jerome and prove to yourself that he was coming back to life. The problem was blending in so you didn’t get caught. Fortune was on your side when you managed to find a locker room, you were a bit on edge trying to find something that fit you and avoid detection from the cops using the showers. You had to change your hairstyle to accommodate the cap. You went in search of Jerome once more.

       As you passed a doorway that leads to the parking garage, someone grabbed you from behind, a hand went over your mouth, and you felt a blade to your throat. You felt a tongue lick your ear and a odd sniffing sound. “You smell familiar.” The hand covering your mouth travels down to you chest, and squeezes one of your tits. “These definitely feel familiar.” You let out a soft moan as he squeezed your other breast. “Oh, I know that sound,” He purred into your ear. The blade leaves your throat. You turned around your eyes shining with unshed tears. “You’ll never pass for a cop with all those piercings, babydoll.”

     “Says the man who currently has no face.” Jerome started giggling.

     “Well, (y/n), let’s go get Daddy’s face back.”

     You didn’t know who laughed harder, when the guy hit the windshield of the cop car you stole, most likely it was Jerome. Jerome kept glancing at you as he drove, “Daddy’s been gone for a year, he’d like to make sure his fun parts still work. Could you be a good girl and check for Daddy?” You’re surprised he didn’t ask sooner, you were really surprised he bothered to ask.

     “Of course, anything for Daddy.” You reached over and undid his pants, freeing him from the confines of his stolen pants. You licked your hand before wrapping it around Jerome’s cock, you started to work up to a good steady pace when he grabbed your hand.

      “Daddy wants to give his babydoll a treat.”

      “Yes, Daddy.” You leaned over the center console the various components uncomfortably poking into you. It was a minor inconvenience, but this was for Jerome, so your comfort was moot. Jerome let out a groan as your lips slipped over the head of his cock.

      “Show daddy how much you missed his dick, baby.” He kept glancing down at your head bobbing up and down, forgetting that he was driving. “Shit.” He grabbed the back of your head shoving you down as far as he could. “Swallow it all (y/n).” When he had no more to give he let go of your head, allowing you to pull away licking your lips making sure every drop wasn’t wasted.

        “Daddy’s parts work perfectly.” Jerome hit the breaks, which threw you forward into the dash, you gasped from the pain, but you’ve had worse. He grabbed you and pulled you into a  deep kiss, you ignored the bloodied bandages, Jerome will always be beautiful to you.

        “Daddy’s going to fuck his babydoll, good when he gets his face back.” He giggled as he pulled away. “Let’s go find that talentless hack, what was his name again?”

         “Dwight.” He glanced at you hearing the tone of disgust in your voice. Jerome narrowed his eyes. Something told him that Dwight tried to take more than just his face.

       Jerome put a possessive hand on your leg squeezing it. “Daddy will fix everything, (y/n).”

You gave him the sweetest smile, knowing that Dwight was totally screwed.


End file.
